


love [story] 한국어판

by soolverine (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/soolverine
Summary: 태용은 태일만을 원하나 모두들 그가 재현과 사귄다고 생각한다.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love [story]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182266) by [woojin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojin/pseuds/woojin). 



> 오류와 의역한 부분이 많습니다. 틀린 문장이나 고칠 부분을 발견하신다면 언제든 댓글 남겨주세요. Wonwoos, thank you for being so generous. And you are a genius!

태용은 재현과 종종 손을 스쳤다. 태용의 손가락이 재현의 여린 손에 닿을 듯 말 듯했다. 둘이서 걸을 때면, 한 사람 손이 다른 사람 손을 감쌌다.

그게 태용에게 사랑을 뜻하는 건 아니었다. 재현을 만지고, 그와 함께 있는 것이, 그를 흥분시키진 못했다.

태용은 자신의 사랑을 알고 있었다. 학교 과제가 코앞에 닥쳤을 때에도 재현을 찾으려고 서두르지는 않았으며, 매일 재현을 떠올리지도 않았다. 그의 꿈에는 재현, 잔디밭 위 피부가 햇살에 빛나고 세상을 다 가진 듯한 재현, 깊은 밤 안아주길 부탁하며 그에게 애원하는 재현, 이 없었다.

대신 태일이 있었고, 그 꿈은 다 태일에게 귀속되는 거였다. 태일이 뺨을 붉히며 태용을 바라볼 때면, 태용은 다른 생각을 할 수 없었다. 재현과는 달랐다. 재현은 그렇지 않았다.

그는 그 이유를 알고 있었다. 태용과 재현은 태어나서부터 쭉 친구였고, 둘은 소꿉친구에서 연인으로 발전하는 클리셰를 기대했으나 태용은, 재현과는 정신적 사랑 이상의 무언가를 상상할 수 없었다.

그런 감정들은 태일을 향했다. 태일은 가족과 함께 사는 조용한 옆집 대학생이었다. 시에서 가장 좋은 대학에 합격했을 때는, 마을의 자랑이었다. 그는 공부를 열심히 했고, 같은 동네에 사는 부모들은 공부를 빼먹으려는 아들을 종종 그와 비교했다. 그는 얇고 가는 테의 안경을 쓰고 있었으며, 충동적인 염색으로 밝은 잿빛 머리를 가지게 되었다. 태용은 그의 안경이 좀 귀엽다고 생각했다. 머리도 마찬가지였다. 사실은 태일의 모든 부분을 그렇게 느꼈다.

태일은 태용보다 몇 인치 정도 작기도 했다. 그는 늘 책을 보고 있었고 태용과 이야기를 나눌 때도 늘 옆구리에 교과서를 끼고 있었다. 태용은 그가 유전학을 공부한다는 걸 알았으며, 광범위한 보고서, 특히 후생유전학-염기서열의 변화로 설명할 수 없는 자질을 연구하는 무언가-에 대한 자세한 보고서를 작성하고 있다는 걸 알았다.

"맞아, 근데 사람들은 '후생유전학이 결정론적 후성설과 확률론적 후성설 둘 다에서 나왔다'라고 해." 태일은 그의 집 현관문 밖 계단에 앉아서 이런 식으로 말하곤 했다.

"형, 무슨 뜻인지 하나도 모르겠어요."

그럼 그는 한껏 크게 웃는다. 그러고는 작게, 거의 안 들리게 재채기를 한다. "미안. 내가 이런 걸 너무 열정적으로 좋아해서. 너 여기 관심 없는 거 아는데, 있는 척하는 거 보니까 귀엽더라고."

태용은 그 말을 듣고 불안해졌으나, 두려움을 억누르려 애를 썼다. 아직 갈아입지 않은 교복에 걸린 넥타이를 조금 헐렁하게 했다.

다음날, 그가 재현에게 태일과의 곤경에 대해 이야기하자, 재현은 이렇게 답했다. "그 형도 형이 좋아하는 거 알 것 같은데. 서울대생이 어떻게 그런 걸 몰라."

"왜 다들 우릴 친구 이상으로 볼까?" 갑작스러운 질문이었다. 태용이 재현의 어깨 위로 내려앉은 공기를 더욱 무겁게 했다.

"그렇게 보이니까. 형 눈엔 광채 같은 게 있어. 솔직히 형은 누구랑 있어도 그 사람이랑 사랑에 빠진 것 같아. 남자를 좋아하는 것 같지도 않는 슬기누나도 형 보면서는 얼굴을 붉히는데."

사실, 둘은 친구 이상이 맞긴 했다, 딱 한 번. 한여름이었고, 태용의 집에는 에어컨이 없었다. 둘은 7월의 태양을 피하기 위해 집 안에만 박혀 있었다. 재현의 이마에서 땀이 흘러 떨어졌고, 번지듯 붉어진 뺨이 반들거렸으며, 들숨과 날숨은 빠르고 나지막했다.

그래서, 태용은 재현의 시선 위에서 그를 보고, 몸을 좀 더 덥히기로 결심했다. 둘의 입술이 닿았고, 몸이 꽉 맞물렸으며, 서로를 만졌는데, 죄다 진짜는 아니었다. 그때 재현이 울음을 터뜨린 건 절망 때문이지 이끌림 때문이 아니었다. 태용의 손을 뒤덮은 미끈한 액체는 사랑하는 사람의 것이 아니라 어떤 이방인의 것이었다.

그 후로 둘은 쭉 어색했다. 태용은 무엇이 그를 움직이게 만들었는지를 몰랐고, 재현도 무엇이 그를 반응하게 했는지를 설명할 수 없었다. 그리고 8월의 어느 밤, 재현은 벽을 세워서 미안하다고 말하기 위해 폭풍이 치는 가운데 태용에게 달려갔다. 그 상황은 굉장히 로맨틱했다.

"태일이 형 오면 이야기하자. 형이 오래 기다리는 편이 아니라서."

태일만 뺀다면. 태일은 자기 연구에 대해서 말하지 않을 때면 고전 음악과 랩에 대해서 이야기했는데, 그게 그가 듣는 유일한 음악 장르였기 때문이다. 태일의 의붓동생 민형은 자신의 고향인 캐나다에 있는 어떤 래퍼든 멋있다고 칭찬하고 다녔다. 그러면 태일, 태일 같은 찌질이는, 그걸 태용에게 '나는 신세대 힙스터다' 보여주고 어필하기 위해 사용했고, 태용은 "형 자기가 힙하다고 말하는 힙스터가 어딨어요." 하고 대꾸했다.

태일은 자신의 좁은 방 안 책상 앞에 있었다. 태용은 그의 정리 안 된 침대에 앉아 있었고, 태일이 앉은 의자로부터 5센티미터쯤 떨어져 있었다. 방 벽에는 로크, 아리스토텔레스, 소크라테스, 플라톤, 소로, 토마스 페인의 격언이 가득 붙어 있었다. "저거 다 읽을 수 있다?" 태일은 종종, 태용이 영어를 할 수 있다는 걸 알면서도, 콧잔등을 찡그리고 웃으면서 그렇게 말했다.

"형이 그렇게까지 영어를 잘하는지는 몰랐어요."

"민형이가 좀 도와주면." 태일은 자기 거짓말을 시인하며 바닥을 내려다봤다.

태일은 태용에게 학교 생활은 어떠냐고 물어보기를 좋아하기도 했는데, 태용이 맞닥뜨린 난관이 뭐든 별로 어렵지 않다고 대꾸하기 위해서였다.

"미적분이 그렇게 어렵지는 않은데." 태일은 유전체각인에 대한 글을 읽다가 그렇게 말했다. "너 유전체각인의 제일 대표적인 사례가 엔젤만 증후군이랑 프라더 윌리 증후군 때문에 일어난다는 거 알았어? 둘 다 15번 염색체 부분적 손실 때문에 일어나는데, 관련 논문을 좀."

"좀 닥쳐요 형."

"어쨌거나, 학교에서 만난 남자가 내일 같이 점심 먹겠냐고 물어봤어. 미국에서 왔대, 마크처럼." 태일은 크고 파란 글씨로 "서울대학교"라 새겨진 티셔츠를 손으로 털며 말했다.

"나 캐나다에서 왔거든!" 민형이 다른 방에서 소리를 질렀다.

"태어난 건 미국이잖아!" 태일도 소리를 질렀다. "어쨌거나, 걔 이름은 영호인데, 나한테 자길 쟈니라고 부르래. 짱이지. 시카고에서 왔대. 난 거기가 어딘지도 모르지만, 아무튼 멋있게 들리잖아."

"미국 남자라고 그렇게 막 멋있는 거 아니거든." 민형이 방으로 들어와 침대에 배를 깔고 누운 태용의 등에 기대 앉았다.

"맞아요." 태용이 말했다. "재현이도 미국 살다 왔는데, 졸라 지루하대요."

"네가 재현이랑 사귄다고 내 생각까지 걔 생각이랑 똑같이 바꿀 수 있는 건 아니거든." 태일은 웃었다. 그는 농담을 했을 뿐이나, 태용은 미치기 일보직전이었다.

태일마저도 그가 재현과 사귄다는 농담에 웃고 있었다. 그는 죽고 싶었다. 의학적으로 유도한 혼수상태가 지금의 태용에게 아주 나쁜 선택지는 아닌 것처럼 느껴졌다. 아니면 안락사나. 지구 어딘가에서는 그게 불법이 아닐 테니.

"이태용!" 그때 태용의 엄마가 길 건너 태용의 집 부엌 창문으로 고함을 쳤다. 아파트 사이 길은 좁았고, 태용은 엄마의 가느다란 형상이 소리를 지르는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 창문 위쪽 모서리에서 엄마를 집안으로 달려 들어가게 만든 연기가 새어 나오는 것도 볼 수 있었다.

"집에 오라는 것 같은데." 태용이 말했다. 민형은 자기 손가락 끝을 씹으면서 놀고 있었고, 태일은 파란색 펜으로 뭔가를 메모하고 있었다. 그 펜은 태일이 가장 좋아하는 필기구였는데, 대학 입학시험을 그 펜으로 쳤고, 그의 주장에 따르면 어떤 시험이든 그 펜으로 답안을 쓰면 A를 맞을 수 있었기 때문이다. 이후로도 태일은 쭉 그 펜을 썼다.

"그래, 겨우……" 태일이 손목을 들여다봤다. "네 시 반밖에 안 됐지만."

 

"심부름 시키려는 걸 수도 있어요." 태용은 침대에서 깡충 뛰어 일어났다. 스웨터를 잡아당겨 각을 잡고, 양말을 끌어올렸다. 학교는 한 시간쯤 전에 끝났지만, 태용은 곧바로 태일의 집으로 오곤 했다. 태일이 오후 수업을 거의 듣지 않았기 때문이다. (태일은 확실한 아침형 인간이었다. 그는 오후를 재충전의 시간으로 사용했으며, 화요일과 목요일 밤에는 연구실에서 일었다. 그러나 오늘은 수요일이었고, 태일은 그 다음날 아무데도 갈 필요가 없을 때에만 친구들을 좋아했다.)

태용이 태일의 방을 나가려고 할 때, 그는 민형의 힘없는 "잘 가 티와이."를 들었고, 태일은 태용의 이름을 부르며 의자에서 일어나 달려왔다.

"내일 나랑 영호랑 점심 같이 먹자."

"나한테 지금 커플 사이에 불편하게 앉아서 눈칫밥을 먹으라는 거예요 형?"

"아니! 그런 게 아니야. 그렇게 말하면 걔가 나한테, 음."

"데이트 신청?"

"그래. 데이트 신청한 것 같잖아. 그리고 걔도 친구 한 명 부른댔어. 한솔이라고. 친구 한 명도 없는 사람처럼 보이고 싶진 않거든."

"형 친구 저밖에 없잖아요. 민형이도 있긴 하지만 민형이는 형을 좋아해야만 하니까. 어쨌거나 두 명밖에 없잖아요. 평생을 공부하는 데 썼으니까 친구 만들 시간은 없었던 거죠." 태용의 눈이 테가 얇은 태일의 안경에 비쳐 보였다.

"아냐, 쿤이라고 친구 더 있어. 다변수 미적분학 수업 같이 듣는."

"그래 그럼 세 명이네요. 가긴 하는데요, 내일 저 데리러 학교로 와야 돼요."

"알았어." 태일은 미소를 지으며 말했다.

"값도 치르셔야 돼요." 태용이 덧붙였다.

"그딴 게 어디 있어, 아무튼, 알았어."

…

 

영호는 졸라 거대했다. 게다가, 그의 모든 게 미국에서 왔음을 소리쳐 알려주고 있었다. 그의 한국어 억양, 문장 사이 가끔 섞이는 영어 단어, 움직임, 피어싱, 그의 유머 감각은 저속했고 사과하는 일이 없었으며, 결정적으로 마음에 꼭 들었고 아주 친근했다.

태용은 만약 영호, 또는 쟈니가, 한국에서 태어나 자랐다면, 좀 덜 시끄럽고, 자신에 대한 인지 능력은 무지하게 발달했으리라 생각했다. 겉모습에 세심했을 수도 있고, 자신을 매력적이게 하는, 이를 테면 큰 키나, 그를 더 우아해 보이게 만드는 긴 목 같은 특성으로 농담을 했을 수도 있다고.

그의 친구 한솔은 영호와는 정반대였다. 조용하고, 조심스럽고, 꼼꼼했으며, 거의 태일과 영호 사이 대화를 관찰하기만 했다. 그러나 그가 처음 한 시간 동안 뱉은 세 문장 중 첫 문장이 "태용 씨 정말 잘생기셨네요."였기에, 태용은 한솔을 긍정적으로 평가했다.

더 나쁜 일은, 태일이 영호에게 완전히 매료된 것처럼 보였으며, 영호는 태일이 되고 싶어했던 모든 것이었고, 그 사실이 태일을 태용이 본 것 중 가장 밝은 빛으로 반짝이게 했다는 것이다. 영호는 대학 농구부가 어땠는지, 시카고의 초등학교에서 어떻게 농구를 시작했는지를 이야기했다. (태용은 도서관에서 시카고를 구글에 검색했다. 시카고는 일리노이주에 있었으며, 미국에서 가장 유명한 도시들 중 하나였다. 큰 한인 공동체가 있다는 걸 알았으며, 태용은 그 후 삼십 분 동안 한식당 리뷰를 읽는 것으로 자신의 영어 실력을 시험했다.)

태용은 자신이 커플 사이에 끼인 세 번째 바퀴인 것 같은 느낌을 받았다. 네 번째 바퀴라고 부르지 않은 이유는, 짐작하건대 한솔이 자신과 똑같은 느낌을 받고 있을 것이기 때문이었다. 태용은 그래서 한솔과 이야기를 시작했고, 그가 부산에서 왔다는 것을 알았으며, 학교에 가기 위해 온 서울을 다 돌아다녔다는 걸 알았다. 그는 성실했고 진지하게 공부에 임했다. 태용은 한솔이 무용을 공부했었으며, 수십 가지 스타일의 춤을 배웠다는 사실을 알고는 깜짝 놀랐다.

"다음에 한 번 같이 가요." 한솔은 미소를 지었다. 그날 처음으로 보는 웃음이었다.

"좋아요, 완전 멋있어요." 태용은 손가락으로 스웨터 소매를 만지작거렸다.

영호와 태일은 정말 태용이 상상할 수 있는 모든 주제로 이야기를 나누었다. 지구온난화부터 시작해 2000년대 애니메이션을 거쳐 현대인의 관계에 기술이 어떤 영향을 미치는지까지.

태용은 질투가 나는 걸 막을 수가 없었다. 태일이 영호의 눈을 뚫어져라 쳐다볼 때면, 태용은 자신의 몸이 열망에 불타는 걸 느낄 수밖에 없었다. 그래도 어쨌든 괜찮긴 했는데, 그건 아마도 태일이 평범한 성적을 받고 특별한 재능은 없는 고등학생과 사귀기를 원치 않을 것이기 때문이었다. (랩 말고는. 그러나 태용은 누구든 자신이 쓴 랩 가사를 읽게 두지 않았으며, 거의 아무도 연습하는 걸 들을 수 없게 했다. 태용이 현재 그의 스타일을 마음에 들어 하지 않았기에, 재현은 그의 취미를 아는 유일한 사람이었다. 그는 자신이 더 나아지길 원했다. 태일에게 말을 하고 싶었으나 태일이 그를 나쁘게 생각할 것이 두려웠다. 그럼에도, 태용이 그의 문장들을 열두 차례쯤 고치다 보면 하늘은 금방 어두워져 있었다.)

태용이 벽에 부딪치는 것 같은 느낌을 받고 있을 때, 태일에게 문자가 왔다. 그는 영호에게 잠시 실례해도 되냐고 질문했다. (영호는 "그럼요."라고 세상에서 가장 쿨한 톤으로 말하고는 죽여주는 미소를 지어 보였다. 태용은 그를 죽이고 싶었다.)

"저기, 어, 미안, 내 동생이었어." 태일이 탁자 위로 전화기를 올리며 말했다. "태용아, 오늘 왜 이렇게 말이 없어. 너 이야기 곧잘 하잖아."

"맞아요, 너무 긴장하지 말아요. 고등학교 다닌다고 했죠?" 영호는 그의 (거대한) 팔이 탁자 위에 올라가도록 밀어 올리며 말했다.

"맞아 고등학생이야. 너희가 서로한테서 눈을 한 순간이라도 뗐으면 너도 알았겠지. 다음엔 둘이 데이트하는 데 우리 좀 끌어들이지 마라."

한솔이 일어났다. "두 시간이 넘었다, 새끼들아, 아니 세 시간이 다 됐다."

"태용 씨, 휴지 가지러 갔을 때 전화기에 제 번호 입력해놨거든요. 다음에 만나고 싶으면 언제든 문자 주세요."

한솔은 테이블을 맡았던 종업원에게 좋은 하루 보내라는 말을 하며 떠났다. "아, 쟤 원래 저래요. 신경 쓰지 마세요."

...

"태용아." 동네로 돌아가는 길에 태일이 말을 건넸다. "오늘 미……"

"어우, 아니, 아뇨 형." 태용이 새까만 뒷머리를 쓸어 넘기며 말했다.

"너도 한솔이 말이 맞다고 생각하는 건 아니……"

"당연히 맞죠. 누가 데이트하는 데 씨바 사람을 그렇게 데리고 와요?" 태용은 그가 방금 뭐라고 했는지 알았으나 딱히 신경 쓰지는 않았다. 그는 태일이 진실을 좀 알았으면 했다. 그가 화를 낼 이유는 충분했다.

그는 어깨에 힘을 주고 몸을 돌렸다. "그리고요, 다음엔 나한테 그 영호라는 사람 좋아한다고 말하려는 노력이라도 좀 해요. 다음이라는 게 있다면 하는 이야기지만."

그가 방금 우정을 망쳐버렸나? 완전히. 신경 쓰는가? 지금은 아니. 하지만 태용은 곧 울게 될 것이었다.

그는 바람처럼 뛰어갔다. 집으로 들어가서, 침대 위에 몸을 던지고, 마침내, 분노를 마음껏 표출했다. 눈물이 그의 웅덩이를 흐리게 내버려뒀고, 분노가 그를 잡아먹도록 방치했으며, 전화기를 집었고, 재현에게 집으로 오라는 문자를 보냈다.

15분 후, 얇은 민소매와 농구복 반바지를 입은 재현이 방으로 들어왔다. 재현은 옆에 있는 사람을 진정하게 해줬고, 지금은 일정이 없었다.

"모든 걸 망쳤어 태일이 형이랑. 씨발. 아니, 처음엔 형이 시작했는데, 내가 아주 가루를 만들어버렸어. 그리고……" 그는 이야기를 다시 하려 했다.

"어, 형이 다 망쳤어. 태일이 형이 대책이 없긴 한데, 그게 태일이 형 의도가 아니었으면 형이 화를 내면 안 됐지." 재현은 태용에게 가까이 다가가서 이마에 작게 입맞춤을 했다.

"이게 씨바 뭐야?"

"몰라. 내 애정을 보여줄 거라고 생각했지." 재현은 태용의 얼굴을 붙잡고 낄낄대며 조롱했다. "형 얼른, 키스해봐, 형도 하고 싶잖아."

태용은 재현의 뺨에 짧게 입을 맞췄다. 재현은 태용의 입술에 돌려줬다. 둘은 입을 맞추기 전, 서로를 길게 바라봤다. 키스는 계속 이어졌다. 어떤 건 몇 초 가지 못했고, 어떤 건 길게 지속되었으며, 둘은 숨을 마시려 헐떡거렸다.

태용은 자기가 왜 이걸 하고 있는지를 확신할 수 없었고, 재현도 마찬가지였다. 둘의 손이 서로의 몸을 더듬기 시작했고, 그때부터는 돌이킬 수 없었다. 친밀함은 두려웠다. 둘 다 손길에 목말라 있었지만, 둘 중 누구도 7월의 그 밤을 반복하고 싶어하지는 않았다.

30분쯤 후, 재현은 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 집에 가기 위해 일어났다. "재밌었어 형. 근데 태일이 형이랑 만날 거면, 이건 포기해야 될 거야."

 

"알았어. 꺼져."

"사랑해."

"나도."

이 관계는 이상했다. 둘 다 그 생각을 마주하려고 하지는 않았다. 재현은 문을 닫았다.

그 순간에, 태용은 태일에게서 전화가 오는 걸 알았다. 음성사서함으로 넘어가도록 내버려뒀다.

"어, 태용아, 몇 시간 지난 건 아는데, 나 계속 네 생각하고 있었어. 많이. 그러니까 평소보다 많이. 얘기 좀 했으면 하는데, 좀 더 기다리길 바란다면 그것도 괜찮아. 몇 시간밖에 안 됐잖아." 그리고는 잠깐 말이 멎었다. 아마 맞는 단어를 찾는 거겠지.

"나, 영호 안 좋아해. 걔를 보면서 많이 감탄하고, 걔 의견을 존중하긴 해. 걘 내가 바라는 모든 거야. 근데 너에 비하면 걘 아무것도 아냐."

태용은 자신의 침에 목이 막힐 뻔한 후 침대 위에 일어나 앉았다.

"태용아, 나 좀 취한 것 같아, 그치만 넌 내 얼마 안 되는 친구야. 내가 사랑한다고 말할 수 있는 얼마 안 되는 사람들 말야. 사랑해 태용아. 네가 상상할 수 있는 것보다 더 많이. 넌 내 꿈이야." 태일은 기침하고, 기침하고, 15초쯤 더 기침했다.

"넌 또래에 비해서 현명해. 정말 그렇지. 난 고등학생이었을 때 너처럼 똑똑하지 못했어. 넌 정말 겸손하고, 친절하고 사려 깊어, 모든 사람한테. 내가 널 무시한다고 생각하지 말아줘. 너 같은 사람을 무시하는 건 쉬운 일이 아냐, 특히 옆에 주목할 사람이 몇 명 없을 때는. 난 외로워, 태용아, 그건 내 일이야."

전화기 너머로 사람들이 고함치는 소리가 들었다. 자동차 경적이 울렸고, 목소리가 울리는 것으로 보아 태일은 밖에 있는 듯했다.

"솔직히 말할게, 난 네가 날 좋아하는 줄 몰랐어. 나도 네가 좋아. 진짜 많이. 전화해줘 태용아. 태용아. 태용아……." 그의 목소리가 흐릿해졌다. "제발. 보고 싶어. 네가 거기 있다는 걸 알고 싶어, 태용아. 미안해."

통화가 끊겼다. 태용은 태일의 번호를 두드렸고 신호음이 네 번 울리자 그가 전화를 받았다.

"아, 태용아, 세상에. 들어봐……."

"전 괜찮아요. 미안해요. 안 괜찮았을 때 제가 좀 큰 일을 좀 했는데."

태일이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "재현이랑?"

태용의 눈앞에 한 시간 전의 부드러운 입맞춤들이 주마등처럼 지나갔다.


End file.
